Can I have a hug?
by facingyourfailure
Summary: Onexshot Taylor and Rebecca just made one simple trip to Game Stop, but how would they know who was at the same exact store, a brown haried blue-eyed boy who many called Zac E.? Rated K R&R random dream from friend, for Taylor Zanessa mentioned.


A/N: Hello I'm back with a new one shot

A/N: Hello I'm back with a new one shot! Oh yeah, go me, 2 new one shots in a span of… a couple days; I don't know how long it's going to take me to write this. Yes this is based on a dream of my friend's; Taylor's to be exact. Yes this is the same Taylor who thought about Zac Efron finding crayons in his pudding and other random funny stuff amongst my profile. With that said, I hope none of you die from reading this one shot. Happy reading! (Note: If you read the warning on the top of my profile, than that warning applies here nicely.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac (though I wish I did oh and so does Taylor) I don't own my friend Taylor and I think I own me, I'm not sure.

Taylor Cianciotto and her best friend Rebecca Sullivan were out one fall day. They were at the local Game shop, sporting High School Musical sweatshirts, jeans and sneakers.

"Oh man, I hope I have enough money for the High School Musical: Sing It game!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly, thoughts swirling in her head at what it would be like to actually play it. Rebecca just pouted and looked at her.

"Oh man, I don't even have a Wii, so what would I do with it even if I had enough money?!" Rebecca replied.

"Oh my god, Rebecca!" Taylor said incredulously, her hazel eyes widening at the sight before her.

"What, do you just want to shove more Wii games in my face?" Rebecca said, some what annoyed.

"No, either that's a really accurate card board cutout of Zac Efron or it's the real thing!" Taylor almost yelled, pointing at the boy who she believed was she and her best friend's idol.

"Oh, yeah right, I fell for that one last week!" Rebecca shrugged off the comment, looking at the Nintendo DS games because she actually had a Nintendo DS.

"No, I'm actually being serious!" Taylor hissed.

"You, serious? That'll be the day!" Rebecca scoffed, turning her attention back to the games, contemplating which one to choose.

"Ugh!" Taylor groaned, turning her friend around to look at the boy standing by the Xbox 360 games. Rebecca's brown orbs widened as she stared at him.

"Holy crap Taylor, I think that's Zac Efron!"

"No duh, I was trying to tell you that for like two minutes now!" Rebecca takes off in the direction off the boy, Taylor hot on her trail.

"OH MY GOD, DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?" Rebecca exclaimed, pointing at him. The boy turned around bewildered, his blue eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Uh, I think I'm Zac Efron?" He offered.

"Ye-ye-ye-ye…" Taylor stumbled over her words, finding it very difficult to form them. Rebecca was tired of the broken record coming from her friend, so she smacked her in the back of the head.

"YES!" Taylor finally breathed, and Rebecca smiled at her accomplishment. It was actually true, the brown haired, blue-eyed boy stood in front of him, at his full height, all five feet and nine inches of it, was actually their favorite star, Zac Efron himself. What confused Rebecca was that there weren't any paparazzi swarming him, no one with a camera in sight. It was like he blended in, and that was exactly what he wanted. He wasn't even incognito, not wearing a beanie or sunglasses. That totally threw Rebecca off but hey, he was there in front of them and she wasn't complaining.

"Zac, can I have your autograph?" Rebecca questioned.

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Taylor chimed in.

"Sure I will." He signed a bunch of papers, scribbling his name and personal messages on the assorted pieces of paper, even extras for their friends. After about 10 minutes, Zac had to cut the conversation short.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Vanessa's going to scream at me if I don't get back to the car." He said.

"Wait Zac!" Rebecca said urgently. It stopped him in his footsteps.

"Yeah?"

"Ca-can I have a hug?" Zac looked unsure, but shrugged his shoulders and embraced Rebecca in a hug. Rebecca refused to let go, but he eventually broke away.

"Looks like you could use a hug too…?" He offered Taylor. She just nodded, not really believing it. Zac pulled back from the hug, and frowned as he looked out the window of the store. Sitting in the passenger seat of his Audi was Vanessa, giving him a death glare.

"Um I really have to go now, but it was great meeting you guys." He said with a wink, the wink many girls swooned over and about died over in Hairspray. He gave them one last smile before heading out of the door, the little bell at the top of the door dinging as he left. Rebecca and Taylor grinned at each other, clutching their autographs as they made their way out of the store. From their position they could hear Vanessa scolding Zac for being gone for so long, and she got further pissed off when she learned that he came out game less. Taylor and Rebecca softly giggled and returned home.

The next day at school, Taylor gave their many Zac-loving friends his autograph, each beaming and about dying at the fact they actually had his autograph. When they came to their friend Shannon, she about mauled the two.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" She yelled shrilly, causing Rebecca and Taylor to clamp their hands over their ears.

"At Game Stop, we met him." Rebecca replied nonchalantly. Taylor grinned like an idiot.

"WHAT?!" She screeched again.

"We…met…him…at…Game…Stop." Rebecca said slower this time.

"I wanted to meet him!" Shannon said and pouted.

"Oh and I got to hug him!" Rebecca said excitedly, Zac's scent still on her. That made her happy.

"Me too!" Taylor chimed in, still grinning like an idiot.

At that moment, Taylor woke up from the dream she had. She looked around he bedroom deliriously, making sense of the situation at hand.

"MAN!" She exclaimed defeated, getting out of her bed slowly and trudging off to the bathroom to get ready for school.

A/N: Yes, so that was my friend's dream. Very weird I know, but I tried to make it seem real as possible. Maybe it will come true… but whatever, hope you enjoyed it!

**Becca XOXOXO **


End file.
